I wont let you leave me
by Gaara777
Summary: It has been six years since Chihiro left the spirit world. She thinks about going back all the time and when her parents leaver her for two weeks alone she decides she must go back to the spirit world. What happens when she returns? Will she be able to tell Haku her feelings? What will happen when she has to go back, if Haku will let her go back?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Chihiro P.O.V.**

It had been six years since I left the spirit world, I regret leaving. I have dreams about it every night. About my friends who I left and especially about Haku. I haven't seen him in six years. I think about it all the time. I wonder what has happened there? I wonder how Lin and all my friends are? I wonder if Haku still remembers me? Even thought I have friends at school and loving parents something always felt like it was missing. I always wanted to go back there but my parents would notice me gone. I also didn't know if I would be able to get back. But even when I tried to forget Haku he never left my mind.

"Chihiro come down here for a minute!" My mother called me from down stairs.

I walked down the stairs where my parents where standing at the door. With bags in there hands.

"What's going on?" I asked confused.

"Chihiro I am so sorry we have to go away on a two week business trip. I know it is short notice but you are sixteen you can handle the house on your own right. Got to go love you." She said as she grabbed her bags and ran out the door.

I walked over to the kitchen and crabbed a drink. As I cracked the dink open I flopped on the couch. "I am home alone for two weeks on summer vacation. What to do?" I asked myself. I leaned back on the couch sipping my drink. I started to think of the spirit world and what was happening there. After a minute I jumped up from my seat and ran up the stairs to my room. I grabbed my bag and filled it with cloths and other things I needed. I ran down the stairs to the front door then slipped my shoes on my feet. I opened the door then turned around to lock it, and ran off to find my way back to the spirit world.

As I made my way down the road I turned my flash light on to see where I was going. It was pitch dark out I could only see the small amount of light ahead of me. I had been walking for hours it was going to be daylight soon.

It had been six years since I had been in this forest. I saw weird statues in the forest that's how I new I was going the right way I remembered them from six years ago. I kept walking deeper into the forest when I saw, it the old building that lead me into the spirit world. I shined my flash light inside the dark tunnel going into the building. I walked into the tunnel. As I walked I thought about all of my experiences here in the spirit world and how it changed my life. I started to see a light at the end of the tunnel. I kept walking till I finally reached the end. It was bright and sunny. I turned my flashlight off and smiled to myself thinking 'I'm back.' It was just how remembered it fields of green.

I walked up the beautiful green hill. Then I saw the little river that turns into a ocean at nighttime when you are here. I jumped over it making my way up the stone stairs I looked around it was all the same. All of the same restaurants everything was the same. Then I heard the train that always went by. I ran to see the train go by. Then I saw the bridge where I first meet Haku. I starred at the spot when I first meet him. It made me smile because I didn't realize that that spot would change my life forever. I looked around the place was empty. It was a bit weird seeing it so empty and being alone here. I decided I would go to Kamajii and ask him where Haku and Lin where.

As I walked down the scary stair case I was very careful not to fall down.

I reached the boiler room. I could hear Kamajii yell at the soot sprites to get back to work. I smiled to myself knowing that somethings never change. As I walked closer I saw Kamajii working on the fires like he used to.

"Hello Kamajii!" I said with a smile on my face.

"Huh who's there?" He said confused looking around.

"It's me Chihiro." I said not really caring because I have changed a lot.

"Chihiro is that really you?" He said while looking at me.

"Yup!" I replied.

"What are you doing here?" He asked confused on why I was there.

"It's a long story." I said while going to sit on the step. Kamajii sat beside me.

I told Kamajii that I would dream of this place every night and it was always on my mind. I told him how my parents left for two weeks and I finally could get away and come back. Kamajii listened to everything I said then looked and smiled at me and said "I'm glad you are back Chihiro!"

I was happy that he welcomed me back happily. "So..." I asked "Do you know where Lin and Haku are?"

"Haku is out right know on business, and Lin should be here in a minute to bring me my food."

"OK can I stay here till Lin comes?" I asked as he got up to take care of the fires again.

"Fine by me."

I was happy that I would be able to see Lin but sad that I would have to wait to see Haku. Then the door opened.

"Kamajii how many time do I have to tell you to leave your dishes near the door." She said while coming in through the door not noticing I was here.

"Hi Lin!" I said with a big smile on my face.

Lin looked over and said "Chihiro is that you? What are you doing back here?"

"I missed you guys and decided to come back for a while." I replied.

She ran up and crabbed me and spun me around then looking at me. "Chihiro you have gotten taller, and your really pretty, and you still where your hair in a ponytail." she said smiling. "You got out of this crazy place and missed it so you came back. Whats wrong with you! I would have never looked back. But I am happy you came back to see us, we all really missed you." she said sitting on the step feeding the soot sprites.

I wonder if Haku will be happy to see me?

"So who did you miss the most?" Lin smiled at me, already knowing the answer but just wanted me to say it.

I Looked around then looked down at the floor while saying " I missed all of you but... I really missed Haku." I said with my face going a bit red.

"Don't worry Chihiro, he will be very happy to see you!" She said putting her arm around me.

I smiled when she said 'he will be happy to see me.' With my face a slight pink color.

"Yeah he missed you a lot. But he would never admit it to us." She said smiling at me.

We smiled at each other and then watched the soot sprites get back to work.

"I know!" Lin said jumping up and grabbing my wrist.

"What!?" I said very confused. As she pulled me up.

"Kamajii I am taking Chihiro for a bit!" she said while dragging me through the door.

"Alright have fun." Kamajii said as he sent water up to the baths.

"By Kamajii see you soon!" I shouted while being dragged away.

"Lin where are we going?" I asked as she dragged me out side.

"Don't worry Chihiro! It will be fine." She said dragging me.

She took me to a cliff that looked over the ocean. It was beautiful the moon danced on the water. The waves crashed up against the rocks below.

"So Lin how has life been here?" I asked.

"Fine. Me and Haku are good friends, Life is boring I do the same stupid job everyday, but minus that it is fine. I still want to leave." She said looking out onto the ocean with her feet dangling over the cliff.

"So you and Haku are friends?" I smiled.

"Yeah we come out here and talk about you, and he asks me stupid questions all the time." She said with a smile, looking at me out of the corner of her eye.

My eyes brightened up and face got a bit red knowing that they talked about me.

"We talk about how fun life was when you where her, and how you changed things, and some other things that I can't tell you." She said glancing over at me and smiling.

"What other things Lin!?" I asked leaning over dieing to know.

"Sorry, I promised that I wouldn't tell." She said giggling to her self.

I Starred at her mad that she wouldn't tell me.

"Lin I just got back from my trip. What did you want to talk about tonight? I am tired and just want to go to sleep. " A voice said from behind us.

"Well speak of the devil." Lin said with a smirk on her face.

My face was going red knowing Haku was behind me. He didn't notice I was here. Lin brought me here knowing Haku was going to be here.

"Now Haku why don't you say hi to our friend." Lin said while standing up.

Lin grabbed my arm and pulled me up then spun me around to face Haku.

"Isn't it great Chihiro is back." Lin said putting her arm around my shoulder.

Haku eyes widened as he looked at me not saying one word. My face started to get red by him starring.

"Hi Haku, how hav.." My voice was cut off by Haku running and holding me in his arms. I couldn't move my body. I was in shock. His grip around my back got tighter as he said "I missed you." In a soft deep voice.

My Face went completely red hearing those words. I forgot how to speak. I looked over to Lin who Smiled at me and then gave me a thumbs up. I was extremely happy to be in Haku's arms. I slowly moved my arms and but them around his back returning the hug as tears fell from my eyes. We hugged in the Moon light looking over the Ocean neither of us speaking. We where just happy to be with each other again. I wanted that moment to last forever.

**This is my first Spirited Away Fanfic. **

**Thanks to all of the people who read this. **

**Please leave a review.  
**

**Thanks :)  
**


	2. The wish

******Hey reader, Sorry for the long awaited update was busy with school. I will be updating more now and I wont abandon this story. Thanks for the reviews they made me really happy please leave more. **

**Chapter 2**

**Chihiro P.O.V.**

After a few minutes Lin couldn't watch us anymore. She grabbed each of our shoulders and pulled us away from each other. "Haku you should have more to say than just I missed you right." She said smirking at him.

Haku glared over and Lin and said "Well sorry I didn't expect Chihiro to come back I am in a bit of shock."

"I was in shock to but I could still talk to her." Lin said still smirking at Haku.

Haku looked at me for a minute than said "Chihiro why did you wait all this time to come back? Why are you here now?"

My heart started to beat faster, and my face started to slightly go pink. "Well my parents went away for two weeks and it is summer vacation so I have no school. My parents would have freaked if I didn't come home one night but they are gone. Also... I missed all of you and... wanted to see you." I said my voice shaking as I spoke.

"Haku did you hear that!? She missed us!" Lin said putting her arm around me tightly.

Haku looked at me for a second then quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Lin. He held onto my hand and started running away from Lin.

I heard Lin yell from the distance as I was being dragged away by Haku. "Haku don't keep her out to late."

Haku's grip was strong. He held my hand as we ran. My face was red just because we were holding hands. I was wondering why he took my hand and ran away from Lin?

We stopped on the bridge where we first met. I was trying to catch my breath. "Haku why did you... drag me out here?"

"Lin was being a pain and I wanted to be alone with you." He said staring at me.

"Alone?" I said confused.

He walked up to me and grabbed me pushing me up against his chest. "I am glad you are back I missed you. I regret letting go of your hand back then. Watching you leave was the hardest thing I ever had to watch." His grip getting tighter around my back as he spoke.

I had nothing to say as I was in shock. My heart starting beating so fast I could barely breath. "Haku... I missed you to. I never wanted to leave you. I thought about you everyday." I said as tears formed in my eyes.

Haku let go of me and dragged me over to sit against the railing of the bridge. I leaned up against him. "So...Haku what has happened around her?"

"Well after you left I quit being Yubaba assistant. I now go around the spirit world getting things for spirits." He said as he leaned his head against mine. "Chihiro."

"What is it?" I asked looking up at him out of the corner of my eye.

"It's nothing." He said with a smile on his face. I looked at him and just forgot about it I was just happy to be with him.

As we sat there we looked up to the night sky that had thousands of little stars in it. Shooting stars started to go by. "Haku make a wish." I said as I closed my eyes making my wish. I quickly thought of the perfect wish. It was that me and Haku would always be together for ever and ever. As I opened my eyes I looked up at Haku who was looking down at me.

"What did you wish for?" Haku said to me with a curious face.

"I can't tell you or it won't come true." I said to him with a smile.

"Why not? If you tell me I will help you so your dream comes true." He said.

A slight blush came up on my face and I slowly looked away from his and said "still can't tell you." I heard him sigh in defeat.

After we sat there for a while I started to get really tired from my long day. I started to yawn "Chihiro you should go to bed." Haku said.

"No I am fine." I said not wanting to leave his side.

He looked at me then got up and put his left hand under neath my legs and his right supporting my back. He started to walk while carrying me. "Haku let me down I can walk." I said to him.

"No" was his simple reply. I rested my head up against his strong chest and slowly started to fall asleep.

_**Haku's p.o.v.**_

'She is already asleep.' I thought to myself smiling at her as I slowly took her to the girl sleeping area. As I got to the front I saw someone standing out side the door waiting for us. It was Lin.

"Why are you here?" I asked as I stopped In front of her.

"No reason. So... How did every thing go? Did you tell her that you love her?" Lin asked me smirking.

"No I i didn't." I said as her smirk went into a frown.

"Why the hell not Haku? All you do is talk about how much you love her and you can't even tell her! Did you chicken out?" Lin said loudly but in a whisper voice so Chihiro wouldn't wake up.

"Shut up. I did not chicken out it's just...just she..." I was cut off by Lin saying.

"She will be leaving again right. That's why you can't tell her because you are afraid that she is leaving again in two weeks. And you will be left behind again." Lin said looking at me.

"Yeah and I don't know how she feels for me." I said looking down at her sleeping in my arms.

"Haku, Chihiro always talks about you. She was so disappointed when she came and you weren't here to greet her. She missed you the most out of anyone. She really truly loves you more then anything." Lin said with a small smile. "If you let her go again with out telling her she might give up on you. She has waited six years already don't make her wait anymore. Also remember how you have regretted letting her go for six years. I don't want you to have to go through that again."

I looked up at Lin and smiled "thank you Lin, don't worry she won't have to wait much longer."

"Good. Now bring her into my room where she can get some rest." Lin said opening the door and letting me enter her room. I placed Chihiro on the bed across the room as Lin leaned up against the wall.

I looked at Chihiro for a minute only to notice Lin was watching. I stand up looking at Lin who is watching me who then said "you can kiss her good night if you want to Haku." She had a big smirk on her face as she was making fun of me.

I bent down and slowly place my lips on Chihiros forehead. After a minute I lifted my head and started to walk out of the room. "Only on the forehead Haku you can do better then that." Lin said as she made fun of me walking out of the room.

"Shut up" I said as I slowly shut the door and walked down the hallway. I walked around in a gaze not paying attention to where I was going till I was all the way to the boiler room.

"Haku what are you doing here so late?" Kamajii asked me.

I looked up snapping out of my gaze "O sorry Kamajii was just lost in thought."

Kamajii looked at me then said "so you saw Chihiro."

I hated how he new everything all the time. "Yeah I did."

"She sure has grown up to be a very beautiful girl." Kamajii said to me as I sat down on a step.

"Yeah she has." I said as I started to lie down on the ground.

"What's wrong Haku?"

"Nothing it's just...just that I have fallen in love with Chihiro all over again." I said as I put my arm over my face to cover my intense blush.

Kamajii looked at me and smiled. "Well that's not a problem."

I closed my eyes and everything started to go dark the last thing that went through in my head was my with on the shooting star. 'For me and Chihiro to be together forever.

_**Kamajii p.o.v.**_

I could hear Haku mumble "Chihiro."

"Haku?" I turned around to see Haku asleep on the ground. I placed a blanket on him as he had a smile on his face mumbling Chihiro in his sleep.

"Pure love Huh. Well let's just hope they can tell each other before time runs out." I said to myself as I turned the lights off.

**Thanks for reading. I hoped you liked it. Please leave a review. :)**


	3. The next morning

_******Hey readers, Thanks for all of the people who have left a review, I love them. Keep them coming. I hope you like my new chapter. I will update again soon.**_

_**Chihiro p.o.v.**_

I slowly opened my eyes the bright sun blinding me. I blink a couple of times till I can get used to the light. I look around this unfamiliar room. I slowly start getting up into a sitting position.

"O so your up." Lin said to me leaning against the door frame.

"Lin? Where am I?" I asked as I continued to look around the room.

"Your in my room Chihiro. Haku carried you hear last night. You where already asleep so you wont remember. " Lin said as she started to enter the room then sat down on the bed. "So... What happened between you guys? Did you guys kiss? Confess your love for each other?" Lin asked very excited to hear what happened between us.

"What...We didn't do anything like that. We just talked for awhile." I said my face a slight pink color because of what Lin said.

Lin's face went into a frown "you guys don't know a thing about love." She got up and started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going Lin?"I asked as she reached the door.

"I have work to do. You can go hang out with Kamajii until I am done for the day." She said as she turned around and looked at me.

"Alright I'll head for Kamajii's since my stuff is still there." I hoped out of bed and slipped my shoes on and ran to the door.

"Alright I'll see you later." Lin said as she waved goodbye to me.

I waved back and started to walk towards Kamajii's. I reached the scary staircase. I walked down it very carefully so I don't fall off. When I reached the bottom I sighed in relief.

I reached Kamajii's and walked in to see Kamajii working on the fires and the soot sprites hard at work.

"Hello Kamajii!" I said as I walked into the room.

"Oh Hello Chihiro. What are you doing here so early in the morning?" He said as he looked over at me.

"I had to grab my stuff that I left here yesterday." I said as I looked over to see someone sleeping on the ground a blanket covering there face.

"Kamajii who is that?" I said as I pointed to the person on the ground asleep.

"That's Haku. He came here last night and passed out." Kamajii said still working on the fires.

"Haku?" I walked over to him while he was asleep on the ground. I keeled down beside him. I slowly moved the blanket of off him to revel his beautiful face. I moved his hair from out of his eyes slowly so I didn't wake him. I sat there for a minute looking at the person I love sleeping wondering what he could be dreaming about.

Haku suddenly rolled over to his side and pulled his arm around me pinning me against him. He was still asleep but his grip around me was so tight that I couldn't move. I was being used at a teddy bear for him right now. My face was going bright red being so close to him. Our faces just inches away from each other.

"Kamajii help me." I said as I tried to move away form Haku but the more I moved the tighter his grip around me got. Our faces where so close I could fell his breath against my face.

Kamajii turned around to see Haku hugging me in his sleep and me trying to get away. Kamajii tried to wake Haku up but he was in such a deep sleep nothing could wake him.

"What the hell is going on!?" A surprised Lin said as she walked in the room.

"Lin help me." I asked as she just starred at me. She walked over to us and then hit Haku on the back of the head.

Haku's eyes slowly opened and he blinked a couple of times till he could see what was going on. His eyes winded when he say my face just a few inches away from his and his arm wrapped around me holding me close to his body. He quickly released me and got up into a sitting position his hand covering his face refusing to look at me.

"Haku if you wanted to sleep with Chihiro you could have just stayed in my room last night. Don't worry I would have left the room so you could be alone." Lin said with a big smirk on her face.

My face went into a deep red hearing Lin say that. Haku turned around to face Lin and yelled "Shut up!" Lin just smirked at him the hole time.

"You shouldn't use her as your own teddy bear Haku." Lin said making Haku more upset.

_**Haku p.o.v.**_

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked as my face was still red from holding Chihiro so close. I tried to cover it up by putting my hand over my face.

"Well I came to give Kamajii breakfast." Lin said.

"Um...I came to get my things." Chihiro said not looking at me.

I looked down beside me to see a bag. I looked at it for a minute then looked over at Chihiro who had her back turned to me. I picked up the bag and walked over to her "Here go get changed so we can leave." I said as I held out the bag for her.

She slowly turned around and took the bag from my hand she smiled as she said"Thank you." I could fell the heat rush up to my face. I turned my head to the other direction to cover my red face.

Chihiro got up from the ground and walked to a small room off of the boiler room to get changed. "So we can leave? Are you too going on a date" Lin said smirking at me.

"S-shut up! It's not a date or anything. I am just free today." I said annoyed at Lin who was getting on my nerves.

I heard the door behind me open. I slowly turned around to see Chihiro in a light pink sundress that came to her knees. Her hair put into a pony tail as usual. It took all of my strength to hold me up on my feet. She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. My face was totally red and my mouth dropped open a bit.

"Someone look's cute." Lin said as she walked up to Chihiro inspecting her outfit. "What do you think Haku?" Lin asked me.

I glare at her mad then look over at Chihiro who is looking at me with her beautiful eyes. "You look cute." I said looking away from her. I glanced over out of the corner of my eye where I saw her face go a bit pink.

Lin started to burst out laughing at me since I said Chihiro was cute. "Haku said cute hahahaha." I rolled my eyes at Lin who was holding her stomach from laughing. I got annoyed and walked over to Chihiro and grabbed her hand. "Let's go." I said as I pulled her away from the boiler room where Lin stayed and laughed at us and Kamajii just ignored us. My hand getting tighter with each step never wanting to let go.

_**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. **_


	4. Flowers

_******Thanks for reading. Sorry for the long awaited update.**_

* * *

_**Chihiro's p.o.v.**_

Haku's grip around my hand is so tight I am losing feeling in my hand. Not that I am complaining I love having him hold my hand. My face gets redder with each step. "Haku...Where are you taking me?" I said trying to catch my breath as we kept running.

He didn't answer me, his hand just got tighter. I looked up at his face for a second. He looks back at me and gives me a slight smile as we ran my face heating up I look away from him and I hear him chuckle.

I try to figure out where we are but he is moving so fast everything has become just a big blur. After a few more minutes of running Haku suddenly stops. I run into his back which kind of hurts since he got so strong in the last few years. He turns his head to glance at me with a smile on his face "where here."

I look in front of him to see a field of flowers with no one else around. It was so quite and peaceful. There was a little stream of water running through the beautiful field. "Haku... This place is beautiful." I say my mouth open in shock that Haku new of such a place. I glanced up at him as he looked down at me and smiled "I found it a while after you left."

"Why did you bring me here?" I ask as I look up to his handsome face. Him starring down at me was making my face go red and how he was entwining hid finger with mine.

"I thought you would like it. It's pretty right." He said as he looks down straight into my eyes. I nod my head yes speechless under his gaze.

After a minute of starring at each other in silence Haku pulls me over and pulls me down beside him. We where sitting so close together and out hand entwined in each others. "So...Chihiro what do you want to do while you are here?" He said as he looked over at me.

"Um...I don't know. I came here to see all of you again so I guess just hang out. I kinda want to go see Zeniba and no face soon." I say thinking that they don't even know I am here yet but no one does minus Haku, Lin and Kamajii.

"Alright we can go there tomorrow if you want." Haku says with a slight smile.

I nod my head yes with a smile on my face. "Any thing else you want to do?" He asks.

I sit there and think but I really just want to be with him more then anything. "Haku won't you have work to do?" I ask since he does have a job to do and stuff. He can't spend all of his time with me witch makes me sad.

He looks over at me while he gripped my hand tighter slowly moving closer to me. With a serious face then said "for the next two weeks I only belong to you." I could feel his breath on my face. My heart skipped a beat. My face heated up and went into a dark red. I didn't know how to respond to that.

I sat there as Haku face slowly came closer to mine. My body froze as his free hand came and held my cheek. I sat there not knowing what he was thinking. I looked down at the ground trying not to look at him as my face was going red. I felt something warm and gentle on my forehead. I glanced up to see Haku's lips placed on my forehead. After a minute he slowly releases me and sits up normal again not looking at me.

I stare at him as my face is now a brighter red. 'd-did h-he j...just kiss my forehead.' I thought to myself freaking out on the inside. He glances over at me with a small smile on his face. "Chihiro your face is all red."

I look away from him and look over to the fields of flowers. Haku still staring at me. He pulls me closer to him my head now resting on his shoulder. He slowly leans his head against mine. I smile never wanting this perfect moment to end.

_**Haku's p.o.v.**_

Why the hell am I so nervous I am just holding her hand. Well it is because it's _her_ hand. Why am I running so fast. My thoughts where cut off my Chihiro asking "Haku where are you taking me." I don't say anything I just squeeze her hand tighter. I notice her looking at me and glance back at her with a small smile. Her eyes widened and then she quickly looks away from me. I chuckle to myself and my smile grows seeing her like that.

I stop dead in my tracks as I feel Chihiro run into my back. I look back at her and say "where here."

Chihiro's eyes widened and a smile came up on her face. Her mouth dropped a little. "Haku... This place is beautiful."

I look down at her and smiled "I found it a while after you left." I stared there looking down at her beauty. I could fell my face heating up looking at her. 'Why am I so nervous? Why is my face getting so red? I have held her hand before but why did this time make me so nervous?' I thought to myself before I heard Chihiro say "Why did you bring me here?" Her face turning red as I looked down at her. I entwined our fingers together and held her small hand in mine.

"I thought you would like it. It's pretty right." I say as I stare down at her beautiful eyes. Her eyes are more beautiful to watch then the flowers blowing in the breeze. She nodded her head yes not breaking eye contact with me.

After a minute of silence I could feel my face get red. I sat down on the ground dragging Chihiro with me. Our hands where still entwined in each other which was making me more nervous.

"So...Chihiro what do you want to do while you are here?" I ask as I glance over at her not being able to remove my gaze from her beautiful face. Why did she have to be so cute.

She looks over at me then said in her beautiful voice "Um...I don't know. I came here to see all of you again so I guess just hang out. I kinda want to go see Zeniba and no face soon."

"Alright we can go there tomorrow if you want." I say wanting to do everything I can to make her happy. She nods her head yes. "Any thing else you want to do?"

She looks up at me and says "Haku won't you have work to do?"

Hearing that made me a bit upset for some reason and a bit angry. I say with a serious face looking in her eyes "for the next two weeks I only belong to you." Chihiro just stared at me with a shocked face.

My face slowly inched closer to Chihiro's face. I didn't know what I was doing my body was just acting on its own. My free hand that wasn't holding onto her hand cupped her cheek. She averted her gaze from me and looked at the ground. 'What am I doing? Why can't I stop?' I thought to myself freaking out. My lips landed on Chihiro's forehead. My face intently heated up. I am such a loser freaking out about giving her a kiss on the fore head. It's not even her lips.

I release Chihiro from my grasp and sit up straight looking away from her. My face was probably blushing so hard right know. I'm pathetic. I feel Chihiro looking at me I glance over to see her face as red as a tomato. I smiled as I said "Chihiro your face is all red." Even though my face was probably the same color as hers.

She quickly looks away from me looking out at the flowers. Her face still bright red which makes me smile. I pull her in closer to me making her rest her head on my shoulder. After a minute she relaxes and I lean my head up against her.

We sat there in silence till Chihiro said "Haku."

"What is it?" I ask wondering what is bothering her.

"Do you remember the day we meet?" She asks me.

"Yeah what about it?" I ask confused wondering what she was getting at.

"O...Nothing." She says smiling.

I'm still confused why she brought that day up. Even though I loved that day more then any other day in the world since it was the day I meet the girl of my dreams.

"Haku... Why do you think we meet." She ask.

The random question shocked me. "Fate" was my simple answer. "Why."

She leaned on my arm more. "Do you believe in fate?"

I sat there for a minute then said "Yes because fate lead me to you. Do you?"

She nodded her head yes and said "it was fate for you and me to meet."

I smiled not really knowing what to say anymore. We where quite after that as we watched the sun start to set and the sky turn into beautiful orange and pinks.

"Chihiro we should start going back." I said not really wanting to leave. She nods her head and we both start walking back holding each others hand.

The walk back was complete silence which didn't really bother me since I don't think I could carry on a conversation so nervous right now. We get in front of Lin's room and we both stop in front of the door.

"T-thanks for today." Chihiro said smiling at me "I had a lot of fun."

Her beautiful white smile instantly made you happy. I smiled back at her and them said "thanks I had fun to." We went into awkward silence again. My body started to act on its own again and I bent down and kissed Chihiro on the cheek. It was so out of the blue and random I didn't even have time to relies what I was doing.

I quickly released her and turned around hiding my stupid red face. I am the world number one idiot. I start to walk off but quickly look back at Chihiro standing at the door in shock. "I'll pick you up at 8am to go to Zeniba's don't be late." With that I walked off.

_**Chihiro's pov**_

Did Haku just kiss my cheek? I thought to myself as I walked inside Lin's room. Lin was in the kitchen making dinner for us. "Hey Chihiro. How was your day with Haku?" Lin asked me wanting to know what happened.

"Lin" I said looking down at the ground "What is love."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. **_

_**Haku kissed Chihiro. :) but it was only on the head and cheek. Don't worry there will be a lot more fluffy coming soon.  
**_

_**please leave a review.  
**_


	5. I Love Him

_******Thanks reader, Hope you like it. Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for all of the people who have left reviews I love them.  
**_

* * *

_**Chihiro's p.o.v.**_

"Lin" I said looking down at the ground "What is love?"

Lin stared at me in shock. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. I stood there still looking at the ground. My face slightly red replaying my day with Haku in my head.

I could hear foot steps coming towards me then hand's crabbing my shoulders. I looked up slowly then my hole body was being shaken fast. My head being pushed back then forward over and over again.

"What with that question? What happened today? What did Haku do? What did you guys talk about?" Lin was asking so many question as she shook me I didn't even know what to say to them.

"Lin stop." I said as I tried to get her to stop pushing me back and forth. She finally stopped and then dragged me into the kitchen. She sat me down on a chair and she sat in front of me.

"So what's with the question?" Lin asked more calm now.

I didn't really know why I asked that question. "Umm...I was just wondering what it felt like to be in love." I asked nervously my head down looking at the table as my face went pink with embarrassment.

Lin looked at me for a minute then sighed. "Chihiro, love is something that is hard to explain. There are many different types of love. Like we love each other but as sisters. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to the other." I nodded my head in understanding but that really wasn't helping me at all.

"But another type of love is when your heart feels like it is beating a thousand times faster then what it should be. You can't help but not want to be with them. You can't stop thinking about them no matter what you do. Your face feels hot every second you see them or they say something. You care about that person more then anything else in the world."

My eyes widened as I looked down at the table. I felt that way, my face was always red, I never wanted to leave him, and he is all I think about. "This is what people call soul mates, Or the love of your life." Lin paused then said "Chihiro do you feel that way about someone?" Lin said in a soothing voice.

My heart started to beat faster and my eyes widened. I-I feel that way for... Haku I thought in my head. Tears started to form in my eyes. I tried to stop them but I couldn't. The tears slowly started to roll of my face and onto the table.

"Chihiro?" Lin said in a concerned and soothing voice getting up off of her chair and walking towards me. She stood beside me and looked down at me as I still had my head down and tears splashed on the table.

She put her arm on my shoulder and I quickly turned towards her and threw myself against her crying my eyes out. "Chihiro" She sounded a bit shocked by my sudden movements and slowly put her one arm around me and stroked my head with the other.

"I-I-I love Haku." I yelled through my sobs. This was the first time I said that I loved him. My heart was beating so fast and all the blood ran up to my face.

Lin stroked my hair slowly trying to calm me down. "It's alright Chihiro, calm down now."

Tears kept on rolling down my face. "How can you say that? How can you say it's alright? What if he hates me? What if he will never love me?" I cried clenching her shirt as the tears came down harder.

"Chihiro, don't worry he doesn't hate you. You are very important to him, more then you will ever know. I know that everything is going to be alright, okay." Lin said in soft voice trying to calm me down.

"Thank you Lin" I said as my tears started to fade away. And my grip on her shirt lightened.

After a few minutes I started to calm down and released myself from Lin. "Chihiro" I look up towards Lin "will you tell me what happened today?" I nodded my head and Lin sat down in front of me.

After around fifteen minutes of explaining what happened today Lin was silent. She didn't talk the hole time and know that I was done I though she would be yelling at me and asking me thousands of questions.

After a minute of silence I heard Lin start to chuckle to herself. "Whats wrong?" I asked confused on how she thought my story was funny because it's not it is making my head spin just thinking about it.

"It's nothing Chihiro." Lin said to me with a smile.

I nodded my head in understanding still in a bit of confusion. "Well I better get going to bed I have a big day tomorrow." I said as I got up and made my way to the bathroom.

"What's going on tomorrow?" Lin asked I guess I forgot to put that in when I was telling her about my day.

"Haku is picking me up at 8 tomorrow morning so I can go see no face and Zeniba." I said as I shut the door and got ready for bed.

I walked out and Lin was still sitting at the table smiling to herself. "Night Lin." I said.

Lin looked over at me then said "Night you can take my room I wont be in for a bit. See you in the morning."

I nodded my heard and went to Lins room. I laid down on the bed and rolled onto my side and the last thing that ran through my head was Haku's good night kiss from tonight. I closed my eyes and fell into sleep.

* * *

_**Lin's p.o.v.**_

"Haku you little chicken." I said to myself as I sat at the table. "You couldn't have just told her your felling." I started to get up and walk toward the door. I smiled to myself remembering Chihiro say that she loves him and admitting it to herself. "Time to go track down my little love sick puppy Haku and have a little talk." I slowly closed the door and walked to the one place I new Haku would be right now.

* * *

_**Haku p.o.v.**_

I laid on Kamajii's floor looking up at nothing just thinking about Chihiro. I kept mentally slapping myself for kissing her on the cheek. But then I would mentally slap myself for only kissing her on the cheek. I was conflicted. I sighed to myself in defeat.

"Haku are you going to tell me whats wrong or just keep sighing?" Kamajii said to me knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh...umm...Sorry." I said still kinda confused.

"Stop apologizing and get talking." Kamajii said to me. I think he actually just wants to know what was wrong.

"It's Chihiro." I said slowly. Kamajii nodded his head telling me to continue. "I kissed her on the forehead and cheek." I said trying to say it with out freaking out or my face going red but that part failed.

Kamajii started chocking then said "You WHAT!" He turned around and looked at me with a shocked face.

"It's j-just I couldn't help it." I said as I put my arm over my face to cover my blush.

"Don't worry Haku." kamajii said as he looked down at me.

I jumped up into a sitting position and said "How can you tell me not to worry? What if I freaked her out? What if she hates me? I wont be able to ever talk to her again without wanting to do it again and again! How am I not supposed to worry!" I started freak out and grabbed my head as every thing kept spinning around in my head from today. "I'm a complete idiot!" I yelled.

"Haku why didn't you just tell her how you feel? You do love Chihiro right?" Kamajii asked me.

I looked over at him then back down to the ground. "I'm scared. What if she never thought about me that way and I am just her friend. What if she loves someone else? I love her more then life itself and losing her is not an option. But all these thought just run through my head every time I am about to say it." I said my voice low and shaking a bit.

"Haku." Kamajii but one of his many arms on my shoulder then said "If you don't tell her you could lose her. When she came back here she wanted to see you more then anything else in the world. When I told her you weren't here her smile faded. She missed you very much Haku."

I looked over at him for a second then returned to look at the ground "Thanks Kamajii." A small smile on my face.

Kamajii went back to work and I laid back on the ground looking at nothing. It was complete silence till the door swung open and I heard Lin say "where is the chicken?"

I looked up then slammed my head back down. 'I guess Lin knows.' I thought to myself.

Lin walked towards me then leaned over me. "Hows it going chicken?" She said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at here. "Leave me alone."

"What happened? You couldn't tell her." Lin said sitting beside me.

"Hn" I really didn't want to talk about it with her.

"Haku why don't you tell her?" Lin said in a kind voice.

"Can't"

"Why not?" She asked confused. "Are you nervous?"

I glanced over at her then looked away. "I thought I said leave me alone."

"Alright Haku, I'll just say this don't make Chihiro wait around forever." Lin started to get up and headed towards the door. "O and also if you don't tell her before she leaves I will tell her."

I jumped up "Lin!"

"Better find the words to say Haku. Stop being a chicken." Lin said as she waved good by to me.

I laid back down and though about what Lin said. "Find the words. Huh." I closed my eyes and thought about everything but most importantly I thought about Chihiro's shocked face that was completely red when I kissed her on the cheek. 'Wonder what stupid things I will do tomorrow.' I rolled over on my side and smiled thinking about how Chihiro will change my life again tomorrow.

* * *

_**Hope you like it. Please leave a review. Sorry for no Chihiro and Haku together. There will be lots of them in my next chap. I will update soon.**_


	6. First kiss

_**Hey sorry for the long wait. Thanks for reading and all of the reviews. Please leave more. **_

* * *

_**Chihiro's p.o.v.**_

"Chihiro wake up Chihiro." A soft voice kept saying to me which woke me up. I slowly opened my eyes to see someone sitting beside me slightly shaking my shoulder. I blinked a few times to get used to the light. My eyes widened as I saw who was sitting in front of me, Haku.

How did he even get in here? I thought to myself. "Look who finally woke up." Haku said with a smile looking down at me.

"What are you doing here?" I said as I sat up.

He looked over at me then smiled "I told you last night I would pick you up to go to Zeniba's. Did you forget?"

"N-no I didn't forget." I said looking away from him as my heart beat increased and my face heated up. I got up and grabbed my bag then walked towards the bathroom.

I closed the door behind me then sighed. I looked up into the mirror to see my bright red face. I splashed water into my face to cool me off. I got changed into a lime green t-shirt and white shorts that ended just before my knees.

I walked out of the bathroom and Haku was still in the same spot. He looked over at me, His eyes looking at me from head to toe. My face started to get hot again under his gaze. He stood up and said "Let's go" as he smiled.

I follow him out the door. We walk down till we reach the water. "Take your shoes off we have to walk to to the train stop." He said as he took off his shoes. I nod my head yes and we walk down the tracks.

Then it hits me "Haku why are we taking the train? We could just fly there? You are a dragon."

He looks over at me. "Do you want to ride on my back that much?" He said with a smirk on his face.

I looked away in embarrassment my face bright red. "No...I was just..." I get cut off hearing Haku laugh at me. I walk a head off him until I reach the train stop. My face still bright red. Haku follows behind me. We stand there in silence. I can hear the train coming from the distance.

"Haku look the train." I said as I pointed down the tracks to the train as it came into our view. "Wait Haku how are we going to get one the train?" I said noticing that we didn't have tickets.

"I'm paying." He said watching as the train became closer.

"What? You don't have to pay for me. They cost a lot don't they. I don't want you to spend your money on me." I said to him.

He looks over at me then said "well how will you get on? You have no money to pay for yourself. Don't worry I don't mind."

"Thank you." I said looking away from him as I noticed he was right. The train stops in front of us.

"Two please." Haku said handing the man the money. Haku grabbed my hand and got on the train.

He dragged me over to a seat and sat down bring me down with him. His hand held mine firmly but gently. We sat on the train for a while in silence. I looked out the window looking at the scenery as Haku's hand still held mine. My face a slight pink color. I feel Haku's head lean up against my shoulder. I look over at him to see his eyes closed and his calm breathing. "Haku" I say in a soft voice. He didn't answer his hand just held mine tighter and he leaned his head more on me.

"Good night Haku" I said softly as my left hand ran through his hair. I looked out the window looking at the forever long ocean.

We reached the stop Swamp Bottom. "Haku, wake up Haku." I said softly as I shook him. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Chihiro?" Haku said as he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Where at Swamp Bottom, time to get up." I said as I started to stand up. Haku follows me off the train holding my hand. We watch as the train leaves.

"Come on it's this way" Haku says as he starts walking dragging me along with him not letting my hand go.

We walk in silence. Our hands still in one another. "Haku look it's Zeniba's." I said as I pointed to the house with a smile. Haku looked over at me and gave me a small smile. We walked up to the door and I knocked.

The door slowly opened to show Zeniba on the other side. "Chihiro? Haku?" Zeniba said as she looked at us with confused faces.

"Hi granny" I said with a smile.

"Chihiro, Haku please come inside." Zeniba said as she stepped aside to let us in. When I walked in no face was sitting on the couch knitting.

"Hi no face" I said as I walked into the room. He looked up and nodded his head.

"Chihiro, Haku please sit down." Zeniba said as she sat in her chair.

Me and Haku walked over to the couch, and sat down beside each other.

"So Chihiro what are you doing back here?" Zeniba asked as she picked up her knitting needles.

After I explained why I was back here to her she looked up at me and smiled. "Well I'm glad you are back." We smiled at each other, she then looked over to Haku. "Haku you better still keep your promise to take care of this girl." She said looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to her." He said in a serious voice.

Hearing him say that made a slight blush come up on my face. Zaniba looked at me and smiled. "How about dinner." Zaniba said as she got up and headed towards the table.

"Do you need any help?" I asked as I stood up.

"No dear I am a witch remember." She said as food just came out of no where on the table. No matter how many times I see someone using magic I never get used to it.

We sat there talking while we ate or dinner. We talked about my life in the real world. I was really happy to be her talking with Zeniba again. "So Chihiro, How are you and Haku doing? Are you together yet?" Zeniba asked. My face went completely red and I looked around the room wondering where Haku was. "Don't worry he is probably outside."

"Okay. But...Um... Me and Haku are nothing like that." I said my face still bright red.

Zeniba sighed "you two will never learn. What are you going to do when you have to leave?"

I thought about it and sighed as I lowered my head onto the table. "I don't know. I try not to think about leaving him again. It's to painful. I...I don't even know what I will do when I leave. I don't know what I will say. I don't even know if I can tell him how I feel. If I tell him it might make it harder to leave." I said as a tear rolls down my face.

"Chihiro dear, don't get sad, everything will be fine. But what if you don't tell him will you be able to live with that."

I sighed again, I got up from my seat. "I'm going to go outside for a bit." I walked out of the house and shut the door behind me. I leaned up against it and sighed. I took a few steps away from the door and looked up at the beautiful night sky.

"What are you doing out here?" I heard a voice say from behind me.

I turned around to see Haku sitting on the ruff. "I came out here to get some fresh air." I said as I started walking towards the house again.

"Here give me your hand." Haku said as his hand was dangling in front of me. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. But as he was pulling me up he lost his balance and fell into his back and brought me right on top of him. Our faces almost touching. I could feel his warm breaths on my face and my heart was beating rapidly. Our eyes locked one each others.

After a minute of staring at each other in the eyes I quickly got off of him and sat down looking a head of me. My face was a bright red color and felt like it was going to burn off. I felt a hand on my shoulder pull me down. I looked over to see Haku's hand on my shoulder.

He raised his hand then said "Chihiro look shooting stars." I looked up into the sky looking as flashes of light went across.

"Hey Haku remember when I first came back there where shooting stars and we both made a wish."

"Yeah I remember why?" He said not looking over at me keeping his eyes on the sky.

"Do you think your wish is going to come true." I asked.

He sat there for a minute not saying a word. "My wish can't come true." He said his voice sounded like he was sad.

"Why not? If you really want it to come true then it will." I said thinking about my wish and how I hope it will come true some day.

"My wish isn't that simple." He stated as he sighed. "I wish it were."

I didn't want to bug him anymore about it so we just sat there in silence. "Haku why are you up here anyway?" I asked wondering why he just randomly left earlier.

He glanced over at me then looked away. "I didn't want to listen about your last few years."

I sat there a bit confused as to why he would say that. "How come?" I said as I got up into a sitting position.

He glanced over at me again then looked away as he sighed. "Because I wasn't there for any of it." My eyes widened and I looked over at him. He refused to look over at me. "Sorry I just don't want to hear about your life without me."

"H-Haku." I said in shock. He looked over at me again and our eyes locked. "You have always been in my life Haku. Not a day has gone by where you aren't apart of my life. You were always there with me. We may not always be beside each other but...we are in each others hearts." I lowered my head not able to look at him as my face went red.

I heard him sit up and felt his hand under my chin as he lifted my head to reach his gaze. Our faces only inches apart. I could fell the heat run up into my face. Haku's beautiful piercing eyes looking into mine. "Chihiro...Thank you." He said in a soft voice as he slowly closed the gap between us. Our faces now only an inch or two away from each other. I could feel Haku's breath on my face. "You never left my mind." He said in a wispier.

My eyes widened as his hand cupped my cheek and he moved closer. My eyes widened as his lips pressed up against mine. His strong hands not letting me move. After a few seconds he moved back and looked away from me.

I sat there as my breathing became heavy and my face felt like a thousand degrees. We sat there for a few minutes I was speechless. 'Did that just happen?' I thought to myself. 'Did Haku just kiss me.' I stared at him as he looked straight a head.

He stood up and looked over to me. "We should go inside now. It's getting cold." He sounded like he didn't even relies what just happened. He just kissed me and now is acting like nothing happened. It wasn't long or anything but that was still my first kiss and he can just act like nothing had happened. Is he made of stone or something.

He gave me his hand to help me up. I took it and he helped me down off of the ruff. I walked inside the house looking at the ground to cover my face. The doors where all closed and there was a small candle on the table and blankets on the two couches. I walked over to the one couch and flopped myself on it. I grabbed a blanket to cover my face with. To hide my blush.

Haku went to the other couch and turned off the light. "Good night Chihiro." He said in a soft voice. I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep replaying the kiss in my head over and over again. I smiled as sleep took over.

_**Haku's p.o.v.**_

"Haku why are you up here anyway?" Chihiro asked me.

I glanced over at her then looked away. "I didn't want to listen about your last few years." I really didn't want to hear about her last six years since I wasn't there.

"How come?" She said as she sat up.

I glanced over at Her again then looked away as I sighed. "Because I wasn't there for any of it." I could tell she was looking over at me with wide eyes. I didn't look over at her though since my face was a slight pink color. "Sorry I just don't want to hear about your life without me."

"H-Haku." She said her voice sounded like she was in shock. I looked over at her again and our eyes locked. "You have always been in my life Haku. Not a day has gone by where you aren't apart of my life. You were always there with me. We may not always be beside each other but...we are in each others hearts." She lowered her head not looking at me. My face went completely red and my heart was beating rapidly.

I sat up and lifted her head with my hand placing it under her chin. Our faces only inches apart. I could fell the heat run up into my face. Chihiro's beautiful eyes looking into mine. "Chihiro...Thank you." I said in a soft voice as I slowly inched closer to her. Our faces now only an inch or two away from each other. "You never left my mind." I said in a wispier.

My hand that was on her chin now cupped her beautiful face. I couldn't hold back anymore. I closed my eyes and pressed her lips with mine. Her lips were soft and warm. I could feel my face getting hotter and my heart beat increase. After a few seconds I pulled away before I was going to have a heart attack. I looked away from her as my face was completely red.

We sat there in silence till I stood up. "We should go inside now. It's getting cold." I tried to stay calm but I was freaking out. I could barely look at her. I gave her my hand and helped her down. We walked inside to see that everyone else was in bed already. Chihiro walked over to the couch and pulled a blanket over her.

I turned the light off and said "good night Chihiro" softly. I lay there looking at nothing. I'm an idiot she is probably scared of me now. Things are going to be weird now. I couldn't even tell her how I fell. I'm a loser. I sigh to myself but then smile. But o well it was worth it. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep with a smile on my face thinking about our kiss.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. **_

_**Please leave a review. **_

_**Let me know if I am making everything happen to fast or anything.  
**_

_**Thanks,  
**_


	7. Going back

_****__**Hey everyone Thanks for the reviews I love them all. Please leave more I love reading them. I hope you like this chap. **_

* * *

_**Chihiro's p.o.v.**_

I rolled over and opened my eyes. I look around to see Haku sleeping across from me on the other couch. I smiled looking at him as he slept. He was so cute and handsome. If I could I would run up to him and squeeze him till he couldn't breath. Then I remembered what happened last night. My face went red and my hands went over my mouth. 'Me and Haku kissed last night!' My eyes where wide remembering the kiss.

As I was off in my own little world remembering the kiss I didn't relies Haku had just woken up and was watching me. "Morning Chihiro." He said with a big smile on his face.

I looked over at him "M-morning Haku." I said my face feeling like it was going to melt away. As the kiss replayed in my head over and over again.

We sat there as he looked at me. My face was burning under his gaze. Suddenly the door opened and Zeniba walked out. "Good morning Chihiro, Haku." She said with a smile looking at us.

"Morning." Me and Haku in unison. I glanced back over to him to see that he was looking over at me. My face went red and I quickly looked away and looked over to see Zeniba looking at Haku then me. She smiled at me and I could still feel Haku looking at me still. No Face walked out of another room and headed towards the table.

"Well I guess we should eat, you and Haku have to travail back today, right Chihiro." Zeniba said as she walked over to the table and food appeared on it. I walked over and sat down.

"Yeah we have to leave soon to catch the train." I said as I started to eat the pancakes in front of me. I could feel Haku's eyes on me the hole time. I couldn't look up the hole time since my face was a bright red.

After we finished eating me and Haku decided it was time to go. We were standing outside saying our goodbyes. "Bye granny it was fun seeing you again. Thank you for everything." I said as I hugged her goodbye.

"I'm glade you came back. It was good seeing you again Chihiro." She said as she hugged me back. "O and I hope everything works out between you and Haku." She whispered into my ear. My eyes widened and my face went a dark red color.

We backed away from the hug. "Chihiro when do you leave?" I thought about it for a second. "Um... Ten days. I have to leave early in the morning to make sure I get to my world before my parents get back." Every word hurt to say. I didn't want to think about leaving Haku. I didn't want to leave my friends. But I have to go back. I just don't know how I will leave the love of my life behind again.

"Haku you take good care of this girl." Granny said to him. He looked down at her then over to me and smiled. "Don't worry nothing will ever happen to her as long as I'm around." He said not removing his eyes off of me. My face went even redder if that was even possible. I looked over at Zeniba instead since I couldn't look at Haku.

"Haku, you need to come here more often. You only come once every few weeks." She said. My head quickly looked over at Haku.

"Haku you come here?" I asked. I didn't know that he came to visit Zeniba. Heck I didn't even know they liked each other.

Haku who was still looking at me gave me a small smile. "Yeah after you left I started coming here every once and a while to see No Face and Zeniba. I really only come when I have nothing better to do. Or just want to think without Lin bothering me."

I nodded my head. "Well you two better get going." Granny said.

"Um...Yeah." I said. Me and Haku started walking away. "We will see you in ten days Chihiro." Granny yelled as she waved at us. I turned around and waved as I yelled. "By granny! By No Face!"

Me and Haku walked back to the tracks in silence. I could tell he was looking over at me out of the corner of his eye. I looked at everything except him. Every time I would glance over at him I would remember the kiss. 'What the heck did that mean. Why would he kiss me? This is a one sided love on my part I thought. But what if Haku loved me?' I sighed as the thoughts ran though my head.

'If he loved me it would only make it that much harder to leave. I only have been here a few days and I am already freaking out about leaving him again. Last time it was hard to leave, but that was when I was ten and still hadn't understood what it meant to be in love. Now that I know I love Haku more then anything else in the world I don't know how I will be able to live with out him.

As I walk I had my head down looking at the dirt road under my feet. "Chihiro, Chihiro." I look up to see Haku looking at me. "Where here Chihiro. Are you okay? You have been zoned out this hole time." Haku says with a concerned voice.

"Yeah I'm fine just a bit tired." I said trying to put a smile on my face.

He looked at me. "Stop lying. You suck at it. I have known you for to long, that doesn't work on me."

"I'm not lying. I am just tired." I said my arms crossed and I sounded like a little girl arguing.

Haku rolled his beautiful eyes at me. "Chihiro I know you better then anyone. So don't think you can get away with anything. So tell me what were you thinking about."

I was about to say that I was just tired again but luckily the train arrived. We walked on and sat down. After a few minutes Haku looked over at me a bit annoyed. "Well are you going to tell me or what." He sounded annoyed and mad that I wasn't telling him.

I looked over at him. "Haku It's nothing okay, can we please just drop it." I said in a soft voice. Trying to not think about leaving him again.

He sighed as he rested his head on his hand and looked at me. "You are so stubborn. You haven't changed at all in the last six years. You are still that small little girl who didn't even know how to clean. If it is even possible I think you have gotten even more stubborn."

I looked over at him and pouted. "I have changed a lot in the past six years. You don't even know what has changed in my life. And I am not suborn." He looked over at me and leaned back up against the seat. He grabbed my head and pushed it up against his strong chest.

"Fine don't tell me. And you have changed a lot, but you are still the same to." He said in a soft voice. My head was rested up against him and his arm was around my waist. I smiled thinking about how much I loved being this close to him. I closed my eyes and sleep took over.

_**Zeniba's **_

Me and No Face watched as they walked away from the house. "Well No Face I better write that letter."

I walked inside and sat down at the table. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. I pulled out a piece of paper from my pocket.

The letter said:

Dear Zeniba,

You don't know me but I work for you sister. I am friends with Chihiro and Haku and they will be coming to your house soon. As you probably know Haku is head over heels in love with Chihiro and the other way around.

I am trying to get them together and tell each other there feelings before Chihiro leaves again. But they are so stubborn that neither will do anything about it. Haku will lose it soon and will probably do something. So I need you to watch them and see what happens. Send me back a letter so that I know if anything important happened. I just want them to be happy.

Thanks

From Lin

I sat there letter down and smiled. She was right Haku lost it his control and kissed Chihiro. They thought that I didn't know but I know everything. Plus you could just tell by there faces today. Haku stared at Chihiro the hole time and Chihiro couldn't look at him. But the little coward didn't say his feelings.

I started writing back to Lin smiling as I thought about how much they loved one another and that nothing could break that. Not even being separated from each other for six years.

I finished the letter and cast a spell on it and it flew out the window and to Lin's house.

_**Lin's p.o.v.**_

"I knew it! I knew Haku would lose it soon!" I yelled as I sat in my room reading the letter form Zeniba. "He even kissed her. Not a little kiss like before but a full out kiss. I can just imagine Chihiro's reaction. She is probably so confused and nervous. Now what to do?" I said as I leaned back against the chair. "Well I wont bring it up with her unless she brings it up which I don't think she will. I will just bug haku a little bit."

I smiled as an idea came into my head. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a message. I walked to the door and stuck the paper on the door.

"Have fun you to." I said as I walked down the hall smiling to myself.

_**Haku's p.o.v.**_

We are almost back and Chihiro has slept the hole time. My right side has gone completely numb by her leaning on me for so long. The hole time I watched her thinking about everything. Like how much she has changed and how much she hasn't. How beautiful she has gotten. How her smile is the most beautiful thing in the world. How much I loved her when we were only ten. How my feelings have only gotten stronger in the past six years. I also thought about what I will do once she is gone again. I don't think I can live without her for one minute. I always want to watch over her. I want to be with her for the rest of my life. I sigh to myself. How can I spend the rest of my life with her If I can't even tell her I love her.

"Chihiro wake up." I said as I gently shock her. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up at me. "H-Haku?"

"Yeah It's me. It's time to get up we are almost home." I said as she rubbed her eyes then looked around. She was still leaning up against me. My face was a slight red the hole train ride having her this close. She looked back over at me for a second still half asleep. Her eyes widened and she quickly backed away from me. Her face was bright red which made me laugh a little. Wait till she finds out she was like that for hours.

She folded her hands in her lap and looked at the ground. I watched her while I put my head on my hands.

The train stopped and I grabbed her hand and walked off. We took our shoes off and started walking down the tracks. We walked in silence till we reached land again. Chihiro had her head down the hole time not looking at me. When we reached land I grabbed her hand and started walking.

"Haku where are we going?" She said. I looked back at her and smiled. "We are going to go see everyone in the bath house. Also Yubaba and her son."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. **_

_**I promise the next chapter will have more fluffy in it then this one. **_

_**The next chap will come out within the next week I think.  
**_

_**Please review. You guys rock.  
**_


	8. Bath House

_******Hey readers! Guess what movie I was watching while I was writing this chap. One of the best movie's ever Spirited Away! :) **_

_**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. Please leave more I love them.  
**_

* * *

_**Chihiro's p.o.v.**_

Haku was taking me to go see everyone in the bath house. I have been looking forward to seeing them again. As we walked into the bath house Haku opened the doors. Everyone looked over in our direction. Haku put his arm around my shoulder. "Hello everyone, It's Chihiro." I said as everyone looked at me with shocked faces.

"Your back!" Everyone yelled. Everyone was smiling and jumping around. I smiled at them as everyone started to have a mini party. Aogaeru (The frog from the movie) jumped in front of me. "Chihiro it's you. When did you get here?"

I smiled at everyone then looked over to see Haku looking down at me with his beautiful eyes. He gave me a small smile and I smiled back at him. I looked over to Aogaeru and smiled as I said. "I have been back for a few days now."

Everyone ran over and started asking me questions. Like "why are you here? Are you staying here?What about the real world? Why did you come back?" There were so many questions I didn't know what half of them were saying.

I looked over at Haku as his arm around my shoulder got tighter. "You can ask your questions later. We are going to go see Yubaba ." He said as he started walking with his arm still wrapped around me tightly. Everyone became silent as Haku and I walked towards the elevator and walked in.

As the elevator went up Haku's arm was still wrapped around me. Not that I was complaining or anything. As we stood in the elevator no one talked. I looked up at Haku out of the corner of my eye. He was looking straight ahead. After a minute he looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "Is something wrong?" He asked looking down at me with his beautiful eyes.

My eyes landed on the ground. "N-No It's...N-nothing." I stuttered like an idiot. He had a slight chuckle as he smirked at me then looked ahead again. He pulled me in a little closer.

His arm still around me and I was now blushing like an idiot after my stupid stuttering. For some stupid reason I was so nervous. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Me and Haku walked out and into a hallway. There was a huge door in front of us. Haku and I walked to the door. Haku knocked twice.

We heard a voice from the other side of the door. "Come in." The doors swung open. Haku and I walked through the many doors. The last door swung open. We walked in to see Yubaba sitting in a chair across from the door.

She looked at us and I bowed my head. "Hello Yubaba ." I got back up and saw that she was looking at me very closely.

"Your that girl who made a fool out of me six years ago. Chihiro right." She said and my eyes widened. I don't think she is as excited to see me as everyone else. I gulped as she got up from her seat and made her way to us, stopping a few steps away. Haku had his arm wrapped around me very tight. "Welcome back." She said.

My mouth opened and my eyes widened. This was not what I was expecting. "Uhh..."

"Chihiro is that you?" A voice said from the other side of the room. I looked over to see a huge kid.

"Bou (The baby's name.) is that you? Wow you have grown up a bit in these last six years." I said as I smiled at him. "How old are you now?" I asked as he walked over beside Yubaba.

"I just turned seven. Why are you here Chihiro?" He asked in a soft voice.

I smiled at him "I came to visit. I'm here for ten more days."

"Um... Who said you were allowed in my bath house again?" Yubaba said as she looked at me. I looked up at her. I was about to speak when Haku started talking.

"I said she was welcome in." His voice was very serious. His grip around my shoulder got tighter and he pulled me closer to him.

"Who is paying for her to stay then? She can't stay here for free and she doesn't have a job here anymore. I am running a business you know. " Yubaba said. I lowered my head down and my gaze meet the ground.

"I'll pay!" Haku said in a loud voice. I quickly looked up at him with wide eyes. Yubaba stared at him with a bit of a shocked expression on her face from his reply. "I'll pay for everything. Please just let her stay here." He said as he bowed down to her. I looked at him with a shocked face.

"H-Haku." I stuttered out.

"Fine Haku have it your way." Yubaba said and Haku stood up straight again. "But you have to do a job for me." I looked over at Yubaba and back over at Haku who was just staring at her.

"Fine what is it." He said as her placed his arm around me again his hand was clenching my shirt.

"You have to go make this delivery." She said as she tossed him a package. "It will take about two day." My eyes widened, I would have to be here with out Haku for two hole days. That will be unbearable.

"When do I leave." He said in a straight voice not seeming to care he would be away from me for two hole days.

"Tomorrow at noon." Yubaba said as she started heading back to her desk. Bou went and sat on the couch. "Is that all you two."

"Yes thank you Yubaba." Haku said as he started to walk back towards the door.

"Chihiro come play with me soon okay." Bou said as he waved goodbye to me and Haku.

I turned around and waved back. "Yup I will see you soon. Bye." With that me and Haku walked out of the room and made our way back towards the elevator no one saying a word. We stepped into the elevator. I glanced over at Haku who was just looking straight ahead. He wasn't even looking over at me.

We stepped out and almost everyone was gone to go have dinner. We walked outside and started to make our way back to Lin's. The silence was unbearable, but I couldn't find anything to talk about. All my thoughts were about how I was going to be alone for the next two days. I don't want to be away from him. I can't think about anything else but him. Him being gone will be truly unbearable. It will shorten our visit, and that means less time to spend with my beloved Haku.

_**Haku's p.o.v.**_

Why does life hate me. Why do I have to be separated from Chihiro for two hole days. This will be unbearable truly unbearable. But it is the only way she can stay. I glance over at her as we walk back to Lin's. Chihiro had her head slightly lowered and her hair covered her face. She hasn't said a thing to me this hole time. This stupid walk of silence is killing me. But I can't find the words to say.

We reach Lin's place. I walk up to the door as Chihiro stops a few steps back. I see a note on the door and rip it off and start to read it.

Dear Haku,

I am gone for the night so you get to take care of Chihiro for the night. Have fun!

P.s. Give her _another _good night kiss. Lover boy.

Love Lin.

My face went red with embarrassment. How the hell does Lin know about that. Chihiro hasn't talked to her. Then it clicked in, Zeniba . That crazy old hag, I will kill her for this. I turn around to see Chihiro looking at me with an confused expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she looked at me with her beautiful eyes.

"Umm... Lin's not here. She has gone out for the night." I said.

"Then I will just go to Kamajii's." She said and started walking to the boiler room.

I grabbed her hand and started walking on the opposite direction. "Haku where are we going." She asked but I ignored her. We walked for a little while till we reached a house in a middle of a field. I walked up to the door and started unlocking it. "Haku where are we?" Chihiro asked as she looked around.

"We are at my place. Come inside." I said as I unlocked the door. I stepped aside to let her come in.

She walked in and looked around. "Haku you live here?" She said sounding amazed as she looked around my place.

"Yeah It's nice I guess." I said as I shut the door and walked over to Chihiro. I grabbed her hand and started pulling her to a my room. "You can sleep her tonight." I said as I went to my closet and grabbed a shirt. I tossed it at her and it hit her in the face.

"What's this for?" She asked as she looked at the shirt.

"You don't have anything to sleep in so you can use that." I said as I looked over at her. "The bathroom is over there you can get changed in there." I said as I sat on my bed.

She walked over to the bathroom and shut the door. I sat there for a few minutes then I heard the door open. I looked over to see Chihiro wearing my shirt that came just above her knees. She was wearing her shorts still. My face went completely bright red seeing her in my shirt. I didn't know she would look so good looking in it.

I put my hand over my face to hide my blush. "You can sleep her." I said as I sat up.

She sat down on the bed. "Where are you sleeping then?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it. Just go to bed." I said as she laid down. I looked at her for a minute as her back was now turned to me as she laid on her side.

"Good night Haku. I'll say goodbye to you tomorrow okay." She said in a soft voice.

'Goodbye.' I hated that word. I never want to hear it come out of her mouth again. Because it means we are leaving each other. It means that I won't be able to see he beautiful face. It means that I would have to live without her for a while.

I laid down beside her and hugged her from behind. "H-Haku what are you doing?" Chihiro said her voice shaky.

"I'll be lonely for the next few days without you. I just want to spend as much time with you as I can. I'll really miss you for the next two days. They will be unbearable." I said as I held her tighter.

I looked over at her face to see that it was bright red. It was worse then mine. "I'll miss you to Haku." Chihiro said softly. I smiled hearing her say that.

We sat there for a few minutes in silence. "Chihiro...I love you." I said in a soft voice. She didn't respond so I looked over at her to see that her eyes were closed and she was sleeping. I sigh to myself. I bend down and kiss her beautiful lips. "That's you punishment for falling asleep when I confessed." I said softly into her ear.

I turned the light beside me off and went and laid in bed holding Chihiro in my arms. At least I won't be as embarrassed when I say it to her next time. I thought as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! :)**_

_**Please leave a review.  
**_

_**I hope you liked it.  
**_

_**Till next time.  
**_


	9. Nightmare

**_Hey readers, I'm Soooooooooooooooooo Sorry for the long wait. I had writers block and was busy. Thanks for all of the reviews they are awesome keep them coming. So here is the next chap. _**

* * *

_**Chihiro's p.o.v.**_

Me and Haku were walking back to Lins so he can drop me off before he leaves on his job. My heart was still pounding from waking up beside Haku this morning. My face was bright red as we walked hand in hand down the street. Haku's strong firm hands held mine gently. I could feel Haku glancing over at me. I walked with my head down looking at the ground unable to look at him.

We reached Lin's to see Lin and Kamajii outside waiting for us. "Morning Haku, Chihiro." Lin said with a big smile on her face.

"Morning" I said in a soft voice as Haku glared at Lin who was smiling like an idiot. Kamajii just nodded at us.

"Well It's about time you get going." Lin said as she walked over to me and hugged me from behind moving me away from Haku. Our hands parted as I was being moved away. "Don't worry we will take good care of your little Chihiro for you." She said smiling.

I looked up to see Haku looking at me with a serious face. I moved my eyes to look at the ground as my face turned red. I could fell Haku walk closer to me, he was now a step away from me. Lin backed away from me. "I have to go now Chihiro." Haku said in a soft voice.

I looked up at him to see his beautiful eyes looking at me. I tried to smile as I said "Okay have a good trip. Come back soon."

He stared at me for a minute before he said. "Okay, I'll be back soon." He then hugged me very tightly as if we would never see each other again. After a few minutes he let go and started to walk away. After about three steps he stopped. He then quickly turned around and before I knew it he had my head tilted up and his lips on mine.

My eyes were wide with shock by his sudden movements. His left hand was around my waist tightly and his right cupped my face. After a minute her released me then looked down at me. My face was bright red and my heart rate was insane. "That should last me till I get back. Bye Chihiro." He said as he ran off and into his dragon form flying away.

I stood there in shock as I watched him fly away. After a minute I slightly lowered my head and smiled. I turned around to see Lin and Kamajii's mouth opened and there faces filled with shock.

"Did... did that just happen...?" Lin's said in a shocked tone to her voice.

Kamajii smiled as he said "things are moving faster now. Haku can't hold his feelings back anymore." My face became slightly pink. Lin just looked over at me then back at Kamajii. Her mouth still open in shock from what just happened. "Lin it's called true love and you are witnessing it happen between Haku and Chihiro." Kamajii said as he patted Lin on the back to wake her from her trance.

Lin ran over and hugged me tightly. "Chihiro I'm so happy for you. You guys are finally dating!" My eyes widened when she said that word "dating" Haku and I were not dating I thought to myself as I released myself from her grasp.

"Lin me and Haku are not dating." I said with a slightly pink face thinking about if we were. She looked at me with a confused face.

"Your not?"

"No"

"Then what was that kiss just now?"

"Don't know." I really had no idea why he would do that, but I loved that he was so close to me.

"Wait so you never told Haku your feeling? And he never said anything about his?" Lin asked as she placed her hands on my shoulders firmly.

"Nope never said a thing." I said. Lin's jaw looked like it was going to hit the ground.

"What!" She screamed at me. "Haku you coward! You don't just kiss a girl then leave without telling her your feelings! You will never hear the end of this!" I just smiled at Lin as she yelled.

After me and Kamajii calmed Lin down I went and helped Lin with her work.

(Time Skip)

It has now been two days and Haku comes back today. Me and Lin are going to go welcome him. The last two days didn't go by as slow as I thought since I played with Bou (Zaniba's son) and helped out in the bath house to keep me occupied. But even when I was doing other things my mind just kept thinking about Haku. Life was so boring without him, I could hardly bare it.

"Chihiro you must be happy." Lin said with a big smile on her face. I looked over at her and smiled. "You really missed him didn't you."

"Yeah more then I thought I would. I don't know how I'll be able to leave again. Being away from him for two days was hard but if it was a week, month, or a year I don't think I could do it. I want to be with him always. But I can't leave my family back home and Haku can't leave here. He would have nothing to do in the real world." I said as we stopped walking at reached the place Haku would be arriving at soon.

Lin walked up beside me as I leaned up against a fence as I looked at the ocean. "Chihiro" Lin said in a soft voice.

"But It's okay because he will always be in my heart. He is my most special person." I said with a smile on my face.

Lin smiled at me. We felt a strong gust of wind come by. We looked up to see Haku flying over and landing a few feet away from us. My eyes widened when I saw him and my heart raced. He went back into his human form right before I ran up to him and hugged him tightly almost knocking him to the ground. "Haku your back! I missed you!" I said as I held onto him tightly.

After a few seconds he wrapped his arms around me tightly and leaned his head onto my shoulder. "I missed you to Chihiro." He whispered in my ear.

We stood there for a few minutes just holding on to each other tightly. "Um not to intrude on your little lovey dovey stuff but can you stop before I get sick." Lin said. I actually forgot she was there.

Haku and me released each other from our grasp. We started walking to Kamajii's. Haku and me walked beside each other as our hands held one another not wanting to let each other go.

"Welcome back Haku." Kamajii said as Haku, Lin and I walked into the boiler room.

We all sat there and talked for hours about Haku's trip and what happened here. Haku never let go of my hand. He held it very gently in his as if it would break. I couldn't stop smiling, having Haku back was amazing. I missed him so much and know he was back.

I looked out the window to see that it was pitch dark. It was really late I was starting to get tired I could feel my eyes getting heavy. I leaned up against Haku and closed my eyes as sleep took over me.

_**Haku's P.o.v.**_

I looked over to see Chihiro leaning up against me asleep. I smiled looking at her sleeping form. I don't know how long I stared at her but Lin interrupted it sadly.

"How long are you going to watch her?"

"Forever If I could." I said not taking my eyes off of her. I laid her down and put a blanket over her. I place my hand on her face. We all sat there in silence.

"Haku what do you plan to do when she leaves?" Kamajii said. I looked over at him and sighed.

"I have no Idea. I can't live without her. The last two days almost killed me, I can't do that again." I said as I lowered my head looking at the ground. "My world means nothing unless she's in it."

"Haku why don't you follow her to her world?" Lin asked.

I lifted my head up and sighed again. "I wouldn't know how the world works. I wouldn't be able to support her. I wouldn't have a job. Someone else is better suited for her. Someone who can take care of her and make her happy." I said as I looked back over at her sleeping.

As I was blanking out thinking about Chihiro something hit the back of my head. I turned around to see Lin tossing one of Chihiro's shoes up in the air then catching it. I look down to see her other at my side. "What was that for?!" I asked starring at Lin.

"Your so stupid! There is no one in this world that could care about her more or make her happy like you do. Chihiro loves you more then anything. Don't you ever say that someone else is better for her." Lin said at me sounding annoyed.

I sat there in shock by her sudden out burst. "Haku tell her how you feel or else."

"or else what?" I asked back.

"You could lose Chihiro forever if she doesn't think that you love her." Lin said looking at me with serious eyes. I knew she was right.

"Don't worry I'll tell her." I said as I looked back at Chihiro.

Lin stood up and walked over to me and hit my shoulder "Good, well I'm off to bed." Lin then walked out of the room. I looked over to see Kamajii already asleep.

I looked back down to Chihiro. I bent down so our faces were only inches apart. "Chihiro... please... please don't ever leave me." I said then gently kissed her forehead. I sat up and leaned against the wall. I slowly started to fall asleep.

_**Chihiro's p.o.v.**_

"Haku this place is beautiful!" I said as I frolicked around the field of flowers. I turned around to see Haku walking up to me with a flower in his hand. He placed the flower in my hair.

"Your the most beautiful thing in the world." He said as his hand brushed my face. My face went a slight pink color. "Chihiro..." Haku whispered as his face inched closer to mine. "I love you." He whispered then placed his hands on my cheeks and placed his lips on mine.

The heat went up to my face as Haku kissed me. We parted and smiled at each other as we breathed heavily. "Haku...I..." Before I could get the rest of my words out Haku was being pulled away from me. "Haku!" I screamed as I stretched out my hand for him.

"Chihiro!" He yelled back as our hands almost touched. We were being taken further and further apart from each other.

"Haku!" I screamed one last time but then darkness took over. I was alone in darkness. Tears started to pour out of my eyes. "Haku...Haku please come back." I said through my sobs.

My eyes sprung open and I shot up into a sitting position. Tears were running down my face. My hands tried to wipe them away but the fell out to fast. I was breathing heavily and sweating.

_**Haku's p.o.v.**_

I woke up hearing a small cry or whimper. I opened my eyes to see Chihiro sitting up and her hand covering her face. She was shaking in fear. I slowly made my way over beside her. I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Chihiro are you alright. Everything is okay." I said in a soft voice.

She turned around with red puffy eyes as tears fell out of them and down her face. "Haku" she said through her cry's. I quickly wrapped my arms around her tightly and pinned her to my chest. She clenched the back of my shirt sightly as she started to cry more.

Her tears slowly started to stain my shirt. I slowly rocked us back and forth as we sat on the floor. "Chihiro it's okay. Please calm down, everything is fine. I'm here, It's okay. Nothing will happen to you." I said as I slightly panicked. I didn't know what to say. I have never seen her like this before.

"Haku..." chihiro said softly. I looked down at her. "Please...please don't ever leave me. Stay with me forever. Don't leave me in the darkness alone." She said as her tears kept flowing.

My eyes widened in shock. 'She probably had a nightmare about us being separated forever or something.' I tilted her head up so it was looking up at me. "Chihiro I would never leave you." I said softly then kissed her forehead.

I picked Chihiro up (Bridal style) and walked over to the wall. I sat down and placed her beside me. I wrapped my arms around her. "Chihiro sleep. I won't leave your side okay." I said. She nodded her head and closed her eyes.

After a few minutes Chihiro was fast asleep. "Chihiro I could never leave you." I said as I kissed her head before I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**_Hey people thanks for reading. _**

**_Please leave a review .  
_**

**_Till next time.  
_**


	10. I love you

******Hey readers, Thanks for the reviews. So here is chap 10!**

* * *

_**Lin's p.o.v.**_

It was early in the morning and I was headed for Kamajii's. I walked in slowly only to hear nothing. I slowly closed the door and turned around. I scanned the room to see kamajii asleep to the left. I looked over to the right and my eyes popped open. My mouth went dry and hung open. 'WHAT IN THE WORLD!' I thought. I stared at the sight. Chihiro leaning against Haku her head resting on his shoulder and Haku's head against hers. I looked at them closer to see that they were hand in hand.

She went over to Kamajii and started shaking him awake. Slightly yelling "Kamajii wake up! Wake up!" Kamajii's eyes slowly opened. "Huh... Lin?" He said as Lin stopped shaking him.

"Kamajii what happened last night? Why are they like that?" Lin said as she pointed towards the two. Kamajii looked over and smiled at them. "I don't know. They weren't like that when I went to sleep."

I looked back over at them as I heard a voice behind me. "Lin keep it down, you'll wake up Chihiro." Haku said as he scratched the back of his head trying not to wake Chihiro.

"Haku what happened? Why are you like that?" I said as I pointed at there situation. Haku looked beside him to see Chihiro cuddling with him. He slightly blushed and looked back over at me when I asked "why are you like that?"

He sighed. "Well last night Chihiro woke up crying about some dream and I heard her cry. I walked over to her trying to get her to calm down but she just cried. Then she asked me to never leave her so then I carried her over her and leaned up against the wall and leaned her up against me to get her to sleep."

I sat still. I didn't know what to say. Everyone was silent so I decided to lighten the mood. "So you weren't being a pervert?" Haku glared at me and Kamajii just sighed.

"No! Is that what you think of me!" Haku yelled over at me forgetting that Chihiro was asleep right beside him.

I started to chuckle at Haku but stopped when I heard a small voice say "why are you yelling so early in the morning?" I looked over to see Chihiro rubbing her eyes.

"Morning Chihiro." I said happily.

She looked over at us. "Morning Lin, Kamajii." She then looked over at Haku who was looking down at her. Her face went a slight red. "Morning Haku."

"How did you sleep?" He said.

"Fine" She said but as I watched them I noticed that her grip on his hand got tighter and her other hand was clenching his shirt.

Haku stood up bring Chihiro with him. He started to walk out of the room bring Chihiro with him. "Haku where are we going?" She asked in confusion.

He turned around and glanced at her "we are going out for a walk. Later Kamajii, Lin." He said as they walked out the door.

I sat there for a minute then started to chuckle. "Hey kamajii how long do you think they have before they confess there feelings. My bet it that it will happen today." Kamajii just smiled and started to get to work. "I look forward to seeing them later."

_**Chihiro's p.o.v.**_

Haku was dragging me off somewhere but this time I knew where we were headed. After a few minutes we reached the beautiful field of flowers. We walked to the middle of the field and sat down. We sat there in silence for a bit till Haku said "what was your dream about?"

I looked up at him and sighed. I turned my head to look at the beautiful flowers. "Well we were talking and walking and stuff then you started to be pulled away from me and you got further and further away. Then you were gone and everything went black. Then I woke up crying." I said softly. I decided not to tell him about the kiss or the 'I love you' part because it was embarrassing.

We sat there for a few minutes then Haku said "well we don't need to worry about that happening. Because I'll never leave you." He said with a smile.

I lowered my head so that it was looking at my knees. His words were running through my head. 'I'll never leave you' his words pained my heart. "That's a lie" I said softly.

"Huh" Haku said as he looked over at me.

I sat there as I realized what happened in my dream is going to happen. I'm going to be separated from Haku again. I won't see him anymore. Tears started to form in my eyes. I brought my knees to my chest and held my head down.

"Chihiro whats wrong?" Haku said as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

I quickly got up and stood in front of him. "How can you say that?" I said as my head looked at the ground.

"Say what? What's wrong Chihiro?" Haku asked confused.

"How can you say that 'I'll never leave you'!" I yelled at him as I raised my head to look down at him as tears rolled down my face. "We're going to be separated again in a few days. We may never see each other again. You can't just say that. Saying that 'I'll never leave you' is a lie because I'm going back to my world soon." I was crying so much and was so confused that I didn't even know what I was saying.

Haku stood up and placed his hands on both of my shoulders. "Chihiro calm down! It's alright!" He said as he slightly shook me.

I swatted his hands away and screamed "It's not alright!" I looked up at him his face had many different emotions on it. But it was mostly shook and confusion.

I looked at him for a second then turned around and started to run away. But as I started to run away he grabbed my wrist. "Chihiro wait!" He said but I just pushed him away and ran off tears running down my face as I ran.

I could hear Haku yelling at me and chasing after me but I just ignored him. I ran and ran till I reached Lin's house. I slammed the door shut and locked the door. I was panting like crazy and fell to my knees.

"Chihiro?" I heard Lin say softly. I looked up to see Lin standing in front of me. I stood up quickly and crashed my self into her wrapping my hands around her tightly. My tears started to flow faster. "Chihiro what happened? Calm down?" Lin said as she patted the back of my head. After a few minutes I calmed down a bit. "Chihiro tell me what happened." Lin said in a soft voice. I nodded my head and started to tell Lin what was happening.

_**Haku's p.o.v.**_

I ran as fast as I could only to get the door slammed in my face. I tried to open the door but she locked it. I was about to start banging on it but then I heard Chihiro cry louder. I stopped and listened as I heard a voice come up to her. I couldn't stand to listen to her cry anymore so I decided to walk away.

As I walked I couldn't get Chihiro out of my mind. What was she talking about? Why did she run away? So many questions and no answers. I sighed in defeat after walking around for hours. When I looked up to see where I was I noticed that I was at the spot me and Lin always talk at and this place is also where I saw Chihiro for the first time in six years.

I walked over to the edge and sat down looking out at the beautiful water as I leaned back against a tree. I sat there for hours thinking of Chihiro. It was now dark and the beautiful full moon was shining brightly down on the ocean.

"I thought you would be here." I heard Lin say as she walked up.

"Huh"

"Are you upset?" She asked as she sat down beside me.

"..."

"Do you want to know why she was upset." Lin said.

"..."

"Well she was upset because you said 'I'll never leave you'" Lin said softly.

"... Wait what? How would that make her upset?" I said looking at Lin confused. I don't understand girls.

Lin sighed. "Well she is just upset because she has to leave you again and you saying 'I'll never leave you' just made her think about how she will be leaving you again. She doesn't know what to do about her feelings and is confused." Lin said as she looked out at the water.

I didn't really know how to respond to that. Lin looked at me with a serious look "Haku if you plan to follow her then you need to tell her. She is confused and doesn't know what to do. You need to tell her your feelings." Lin said.

I looked back out at the water. I quickly got up and started running towards Lin's house. After a few minutes I reached the house. I breathed in and knocked on the door. I heard foot steps on the other side come closer then stop in front of the door. "Who's there?"

"It's me Haku. Please open the door." I said.

"..."

I sighed "Fine don't open the door, but just listen to what I have to say okay." I breathed in and said the most important thing that I could say to Chihiro. "Chihiro I love you."

* * *

**What's Chihiro going to do now? **

**Thanks for reading****! Please leave a review! **

**Also read my other Chihiro and Haku story it's called I'll make you fall for me again.  
**


	11. The promise ring

**Hey, thanks people for the awesome reviews, I love them. Sorry this has taken so long but I had writers block. :( I had no idea what to write about so this chap could suck. Please leave some more awesome reviews and check out my other Spirited Away fanfic.  
**

* * *

_**Chihiro's p.o.v.**_

I walked towards the door as I heard knocking. I stopped a few steps away and said "Who's there?"

"It's me Haku. Please open the door." He said softly. I froze and just stood there in silence. I heard him sigh then he said "Fine don't open the door, but just listen to what I have to say okay." I stood there in silence again. I heard him breath in then he said "Chihiro I love you."

I froze I couldn't move my body. My hands were trembling as they raised up to touch my lips. 'He just said he loved me.' I thought to myself. Tears started to reform in my eyes. I slowly moved my hand towards the door knob. I started to turn the knob and slowly pulled the door open just enough to see Haku.

He smiled at me and placed his hand on my face. He stepped closer to me making the gap between us smaller. A tear fell down my face. "Haku..." I said softly.

"Chihiro I have loved you for six years and nothing will change that. We won't be separated again because I can't live with out you. Waiting all those years to meet you again I couldn't do that again. I promise I won't leave you." He said softly as he brought me into a hug holding me tightly.

"Haku" I said as I wrapped my arms around him. Tears still falling down my face. "I love you. I have loved you all this time." I held onto him harder.

He pulled back a bit now looking into my eyes. His right hand now on my cheek. He smiled at me. He slowly leaned in closer and placed his lips on mine. The moon was shining brightly in the sky while a shooting star went across the sky.

We parted and smiled at each other. I have never been this happy. "Chihiro lets enjoy what time we have here in the spirit world. We'll think about what to do later okay. But I promise we will be together," Haku said as he then kissed my forehead. I nodded my head yes then smiled.

We walked inside and sat down. Haku had his arm around me and my head leaned up against his shoulder. My eyes were starting to get heavy and I was starting to fall asleep. "Good night my Chihiro," Haku said as he kissed my head and pulled a blanket over us.

"Good night my dragon prince," I said then fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning I slowly started to open my eyes. I felt something warm beside me, I looked up to see hazel eyes looking down at me. "Morning," I said with a small smile on my face.

"Good morning my beautiful princess," He said then kissed my head.

We sat there smiling at each other when all of a sudden the door flung open with Lin standing there. She looked over at us and smirked. "So how's the happy couple?" She said and I blushed.

"Go away Lin," Haku said as he placed his head in the curve of my neck.

"Sorry to tell you lover boy, but this is my house and Chihiro has work to do," Lin said I sighed. I started to stand up but was pulled back down by Haku. He placed a small kiss on my lips then let me go. My face went beat red and I walked over to my room while Lin just giggled to herself about how red my face was.

I walked back out to see Lin still giggling and Haku just starring at her like she was insane. I smiled as I walked towards the door. "Lin let's go," I said and put my shoes on. "I'll walk you there," Haku said as he placed his arm around me and my face went a slight pink color.

"Aww look at the cute couple," Lin said as she walked up beside us.

My face went a deeper pink color and I looked down to hide it. We reached the bridge, Lin walked ahead a bit and Haku and me faced each other. His beautiful hazel eyes staring down at me. "I'll see you later," I said and started to turn around and walk away. I was quickly turned around and brought into a embrace. I wrapped my arms around him and returned his hug. After a few seconds of silence Haku whispered "I love you," In my ear which sent a chill down my spin as his breath hit my neck.

I looked up at him with my face a slight red color. "I love you to," I said then slowly started to walk away. His hand was still holding mine, but he slowly let go. It made me remember the time I left when I was ten.

I kept walking and looked back one last time to see Haku standing there smiling at me. I stared at him for a minute then smiled. I ran up to Lin who was waiting for me.

"Lin, you said you wanted to leave this place right?" I asked as we worked cleaning one of the many bath's.

"Yeah I want to see more of the world then just this bath house." Lin said as she continued to work.

"Why don't you leave with me and Haku?" I asked, "We both want you to come."

"R-really," She said as she looked over at me.

"Yes," I said as I smiled at her.

"Thank you Chihiro," Lin said as she smiled.

After working for hours we made our way to Kamajii's. I walked in to see Kamajii hard at work and Haku asleep on the floor. I walked over beside him and sat down. I lifted his head onto my lap and slowly moved his hair off of his face.

He slowly started to open his eyes and I smiled at him. He raised his hand and it cupped my face. He pulled my head down and placed a small kiss on my lips. "Chihiro, I want to take you someplace, go get ready," He said as he lowered my head and gave me another small sweet kiss. He sat up and I smiled as I got up and walked over to a bag of cloths I leave here. I grabbed the bag and walked into a small room beside the boiler room.

I got changed into a yellow sun dress with black shoes. I took my hair out of my pony tail. I walked out into the room to see Haku sitting talking to Lin and Kiamajii. I took a few steps into the room and then Haku looked over at me. He smirked at me and I could feel my face get a bit red.

He got up and walked towards me. "You look beautiful my princess," He said as he took my hand and kissed it. I blushed at his gesture. He lowered my hand and held it in his gently. He looked back and smiled at Lin and kamajii. "I'm taking Chihiro out, later," He said as he started to make his way to the door.

"Have fun on your first date!" Lin yelled as we left and my blush reappeared.

We walked up the horrible stairs, and made our way down a path that I have never been down before. It was beautiful It had bushes of beautiful flowers in bloom. The sky was filled with oranges and pink as the sun made it's way closer to the horizon. I could smell the sea up a head and when we finally made our way through the path of flowers reached a beautiful sand beach.

I looked up to see Haku with a small smile on his face. "This place is beautiful Haku," I said and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for bringing me here." His face went a slight pink color. He turned his head away and raised his other hand to his face trying to cover his slight blush.

I bent down and took my shoes off and ran towards the water. I stopped when my feet hit the water as it came up onto shore and then went back out. I stood there in amazement as the gentle breeze blew my hair. I felt strong arms wrap around me. I felt Haku rest his head on my shoulder. "Chihiro, I'm happy that you are with me," He said and I smiled.

"I'm happy that I'm with you," I said as I leaned my head against his.

"I'm glad that I will be leaving with you. I want to be able to do this kind of thing all the time," He said and I felt a pain go through my heart. 'I'm making him leave everyone and everything he knows. He won't know how my world works. He'll have no one but me and Lin if she comes. He won't be able to be himself.

"Won't you miss it here?" I said and I lowered my head as I raised my hands to reach his arms that were still wrapped around me. "Won't you miss your friends like Kamajii, Noface and the others? Wouldn't you be happier to stay here where you have a job? A place where you can be free. Being with me is not worth giving up your hole life." I could feel tears start to roll down my face. I didn't even know why I was saying this it just started to come out.

"Chihiro, all I want is to be with you. I don't care when or where as long as you are by my side," He said as he tightened the grip around my waist.

"Haku," I said as tears went down my face. I didn't know where all of this was coming from but I just couldn't stop crying.

Haku spun me around so that we were now facing each other. His hands wrapped around my back holding me close. "Chihiro, I told you last night, I love you. I don't want to be any where but with you. You are my light, I was in darkness before I met you and then you became my beautiful light. When you left for six years everything became dark again and I felt like I lost everything, I felt like nothing, there was no light in my life. All I want is to be with you. Your my life. Your the reason I keep on living, the reason why I live. You are my everything and I never want to be without you again," Haku said with a small soft smile on his face. Tears were rolling down my face.

"Chihiro, give me your hand," He said and I placed my hand in his. He took something out of his pocket and opened a small box. My eyes widened when I saw a ring, It had a blue diamond and a gold band around it. He placed the ring on my finger. My heart was pounding and my tears wouldn't stop. "This is not a engagement ring, It's a promise ring. It's to show that you are mine and that our love will never stop," He said as he held my hand in his gently. "Chihiro, I love you."

Tears were running down my face and I was lost for words. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and hugged him. "Haku, I love you. I have always loved you. I never want to be separated from you. I always want you beside me. When your gone I feel so alone that it hurts. Please always stay with me," I said as the tears went down my face. Haku hugged me back and we stood there like that for a few minutes.

The sky was now black and the moon danced along the water. Haku broke the hug and placed his right hand on my waist and his left cupped my face. "Chihiro," Haku said softly as he closed the gap between us. This kiss was different then the rest, It was filled with love and passion. tears started to roll down my face again as he pulled me in closer to him. After a few minutes of our intense kiss we broke apart for air. "Chihiro, don't say thing like won't you miss it here, wouldn't you be happier here. Because all I need is you to make me happy. If you weren't with me then I would never be happy," He said as he wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I'm sorry Haku, I won't say that anymore. I love you," I said as I hugged him again. We stood there for a while in each others arms listening to the sound of the ocean and enjoying being together.

* * *

**Hey, I'm sorry If you didn't like this chapter. I had no idea what to write. Please leave a review and I will update again soon. Also check out my other story. :)**


End file.
